


Freckles

by Writingwithstardust



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwithstardust/pseuds/Writingwithstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had the night sky trapped on his body. On his face, down his back, splattered randomly all over. The freckles stood out boldly against his tan skin, like twinkling stars against the dark night. He was absolutely gorgeous, and like the sky, absolutely unreachable. Freckles were just the beginning though. His tan, caramel like skin glowed under the summer sky. This is the complete opposite of the freckles, but somehow light and dark were in perfect harmony on his skin.<br/>And he was all mine.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. My name is Jean Kirchstein, and I am hopelessly in love with my Biology teacher’s son.

It was Wednesday March 3rd when we first met. You were wearing loose khakis, a black t-shirt with a Letterman jacket over it and some black vans to match. Your black hair was parted slightly to the left, different from your usual straight through the middle. I liked the way it looked on you. You were talking to Sasha that day, and something she said made you laugh. I still remember it, clear as day. I watched you both from under my book, occasionally remembering that I still had to read it for Language Arts class. Sadly, all my focus was on your smile. Your perfect white teeth placed perfectly inside plump, pink lips. Kissable lips. I remember thinking to myself that the girl who had you was very lucky.  
You must have noticed me staring, because you looked over curiously and stayed like that for a couple minutes. It was then that you decided to walk over. I remember that you sat down slowly. Maybe you thought I would be frightened. I looked up from my book and glanced your way curiously.  
“You’re Jean right? I think you’re in my mom’s third hour.” You cocked your head to the side like a lost puppy and I lost my ability to speak. Instead I nodded my head and placed my book down on the table. You smiled again, but this time it was directed at me. I didn't know what to do, so I just smiled back. This seemed to make you happy though, because you continued to talk to me with that smile on.  
“I’m sorry, my name’s Marco. Marco Bodt. But I guess you already knew my last name…” You looked down at your hands in embarrassment, your cheeks a light pink hue. I chuckled and shook my head.  
“It’s alright. I’m Jean Kirchstein by the way.” This time you smiled in relief.  
“Kirchstein. I like it.” It was my turn to look away, my cheeks burning.  
“Thanks.”  
“So Jean, what electives are you taking?” For a moment I couldn't catch what you had said, but when it finally clicked I replied.  
“I’m taking Drawing, German, and…” What else am I taking? I don’t know, I got lost in your eyes. “Poetry and Creative Writing.” Your eyes lit up.  
“You speak German?” I couldn't help the small smile that crept on my lips as I shook my head.  
“I’m passing with a C. But I can say a couple words. For example, Speck means Bacon. And the one thing everyone knows, especially Tumblr girls. Do you know what it is?” You laughed before you replied.  
“Ich Liebe Dich. It means I Love you.”  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
By March 10 you could say we were good friends. We hung out on the weekend and enjoyed each others company. I remember you told me about your hobbies. How you liked to play mancala to pass time. You taught me how to play, guiding my hand over the board and showing me exactly what to do. I was basically in a bear hug, but I couldn't care less.  
There is always a light in your eyes when you talk about the Harry Potter series, which you had referred to as your guilty pleasure. We were having lunch and you invited me over to your house, and when I walked in your room I noticed the pile of books hiding in the corner. I could recognize the books anywhere, since I own them too. So we sat on your bed for at least two hours just discussing the movies compared to the books. I have to say that it was the best and most fruitful discussion about anything I've ever had.  
Later on in the night, when I was home, I noticed a slip of paper inside of my wallet. You must have slipped it in during lunch, when I left my wallet on the table. On the paper was your number and a small message.  
I had a great time Jean, we should hangout more often. Text me?  
334-6845 :)  
I had smiled as I put your number into my phone. After that I waited around 30 minutes to text you, debating whether or not it was a good idea. I decided against it for the night. I had gone to bed with your smile and voice in my thoughts. It was the first time I had a full night's rest in a while.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
The next morning I woke up too early for my liking. It was 5 a.m. so I decided to leave you a good morning text message. It took me six minutes to get the message right, but I decided with a simple concept.  
Good morning Marco! I hope you have a great day :)  
By 10 a.m. I received a reply.  
Thanks, you too! Would you like to hang out sometime later today?  
I almost jumped out of my skin when I read your message. At that moment the world seemed to stop spinning. But for some reason I wasn't too eager to reply. Should I say yes? Should I reply at all? For a brief second my past relationships flashed before my eyes. All failed, all because I never took the chance to let them know that I cared. So I said yes. You told me about Smith’s Bakery, which has the best brownies and coffee of the Wall Rose District. That was the day that our friendship became official.  
I was wearing black jeans and a blue t-shirt to meet you, which made me nervous. I thought you would think that I didn't care, so I added a beanie and a flannel to spice things up. It was at that moment I realized I was stressing over nothing. Then I thought back to your smile, and your laugh, and noticed that I wasn't stressing over nothing. I was stressing over you. I wanted to impress you, so when you had waved me over at the Bakery a sense of relief came over me.  
“Hey Jean, you look nice,” You paused for a second and smiled. “You smell good too.”  
“Thanks Marco. Not so bad yourself.” I smiled, but there was no lie to my statement. You looked incredibly attractive in your light wash jeans and baby blue button up shirt.  
“So, what do you want to do today?”


End file.
